Rose Reborn: Glitched
by 160300
Summary: A while ago, i found a story that was interesting, but had bad spelling, and grammar mistakes. So I took some time, fixing those mistakes, and adding some new elements to the story, this story is in no way mine, i am just a writer, fixing mistakes. Oh, yeah: BlakexBlack and YangxBroly
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Black was floating among a dark void completely out of energy, with no strength left, it had been only a few minutes since he and zamasu got erased by Zeno-h, because of them trying to eradicate humanity. But the thing that shocked him the most was that he was in The body of goku again, completely diffused from zamasu.

"What is happening? I shouldn't be alive, but I am." Black said to himself before a bright light appeared.

When the light faded, there was the one known as the Grand Minister, floating right in front of him. "Zamasu, or is it Black? Is that the name you are going by, in that body?" He said while raising only one finger, restoring Black back to full health, but also aging him down to a teenager.

"Wh-What did yo-" Black stopped when he heard his voice. It was young, Just like his body.

"I am giving you another chance at life, by Wiping your memory, and aging you to… what was it the humans call them? Ah, a teenager, so that you may learn to care and love humanity. The only thing you will remember is the race of your body, your own name, how to use ki, how to transform, and who i am. So, are you ready?" He asked with a smile, though black was horrified, he nodded, knowing it was a bad idea to go against the Grand Minister. "Very well then, Young Kai, i will pop in now and then to see how you are doing, Farewell."

And with that black faded into the darkness.

_**Emerald forest, 7:55 AM.**_

Walking through the emerald forest was the newly created Team RWBY. Consisting of the Cold and Emotionless leader, Ruby Branwen, The prideful and Annoying ice queen Weiss Schnee, The kind and Caring Blake Belladonna, And the Brute of the group, Yang Xiao Long. They were walking through the forest, having a good time until the sky Cracked open.

"What is happening?" Asked Ruby. "It feels like the goddamn world is gonna end!"

"Calm down rub-" laughed yang, before getting interrupted by weiss.

"Look, something is coming out!" She said, as A body flew out of the crack, and shot down towards them.

"Look out!" Cried Blake, but it was too late, whatever it was, it landed right in front of them, and what came out was a man with red eyes.

"GRIMM!" Cried both yang and ruby, as they charged what it was in the crater. What surprised them all, was not that it was what looked to be a faunus, but that he stopped their attacks like they were nothing, with his fingers.

The man seemed to be wearing clothes a god would wear. (He was wearing the same clothes he was in The "future" trunks arc) he then released their weapons and sent a kiai that blasted both of them back. It wasn't too hard, as he could tell they weren't a threat.

"Did he just stop their attacks like they were nothing?" Asked blake.

"Nevermind that, he just knocked both of them back without hitting them." Said weiss, as ruby and yang ran to them. "Okay, who are you?" She asked as black smirked, put one arm in front of him, and one arm behind, and bowed.

"Hello, I am Goku black, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he rose out of the crater he made, and landed gently on the ground. "And what is the name of you four lovely maidens?" As he said that, the four all blushed, and ruby stepped forward, still treating him like an enemy.

"I'm Ruby, the leader of this team, the one with black hair is blake, the one with yellow hair is yang, and the annoying one with white hair is weiss, just ignore her. Together we make team RWBY." She said. "If we attacked you, it's because we thought you were a grimm." Black didn't know what a grimm, was, but he remembered the Grand Minister told him to go to Beacon Academy.

"Sorry, but i have to go, it was nice meeting you four," he said, as he began rising into the air. "Hopefully we may cross paths again!" He began flying towards a building, which he assumed must be Beacon.

The four girls were awestruck.

"Did… did he just fly?" Blake asked, Dumbfounded.

_**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office 8:00 AM**_

"You are not seriously going to believe what that so called Grand Minister said about this Black kid, are you?" The one called Glynda Goodwitch said.

"Of course, i already agreed beforehand, when he took me to see Zeno-h as well as Son Goku, who is the original owner of the body Black is using." Ozpin said, as he sipped his coffee, shocking Glynda. "Who knows? He might be able to defend Remnant all by himself."

"Still, it is way too risky to have him here." She replied, Crossing her arms.

"Would you rather _That _woman you and miss Rose encountered a few nights ago find him and use his powers?" He answered, once again Shocking Glynda. "And our guest has just arrived by the airship, Glynda if you would please?" Glynda just nodded and walked to the lift, as Ozpin stood up with his coffee, looking out his giant window. "If what is said about you is true Black, then you are stronger than our wildest dreams."

Just to let you guys know, this is me rewriting another authors story, with some new elements, and better grammar and spelling. This is in no way my story. I own nothing. bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Enrollment

Landing in front of the school Black looked forward to see a woman, who… wasn't that bad to look at, he crossed his arms as she walked up to him, he looked her up and down with his normal serious face, then closed his eyes to check her and everyone else in this building's power.

"She is strong and so are a few others, they must be teachers then, but there is one that tops all of them. That must be Ozpin, the one that the grand minister told me about. Yet neither of them are strong enough to be a threat to me," black thought to himself, as he opened his eyes, knowing she is now standing next to him. His eyes met hers and he spoke, " so I assume you are here to take me to Ozpin?"

Glynda was taken aback by this. 'That look on his face is so serious, he looks like he is ready to kill me without even a second thought,' she thought to herself but she managed to pull herself together and spoke. "Yes, this way, goku."

"Call me black, I will not be going by **that **name in this world, that is the name of a great warrior." Black tolled her as he began to follow her.

"That's fine, then come along Black." Glynda said and she began to think, 'I thought the grand priest said he removed the memories of goku and his fight with him?'

As Black and Glynda walked through the hallways, black was starting to get annoyed by all of the whispering and looks toward him, so he gave the a death stare that shook them up, he then closed his eyes and continued walking, letting his other senses guide him, soon they reached ozpin's office.

"This is Ozpin's office, get ready because he wants to see you straight away." Glynda said as Black nodded. She opened the door and they both walked into it to see a man with gray hair looking out the window.

"So, you're Ozpin?" Black said walking over to his desk as Ozpin walked to his chair and sat down with Glynda standing next to him.

"Please sit down, Goku." Ozpin said as Black scowled, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"My name is Black, don't call me by his name," Black said as Ozpin nodded. "Since I am not from this world then i'm going to go by Son Black, got it?"

"That's fine by me, would you like a cup of tea?" Ozpin said as Black nodded and Glynda left to make him his tea, "So tell me black, how do you know son goku?"

"He was the man i am cloned from, he was also my mentor, and to help me train, he would call me by his name, but I don't want to be known as Goku, I want to be known as my own person," black said as he got a look from ozpin. "What, is that wrong?"

"No, no, Just caught me by surprise." Ozpin said as he started thinking 'I thought he had his memory wiped, but I Guess the Grand Minister must have had to give him some fake memories.'

"Tell me why I am here." Black said, causing Ozpin to come out of his thought.

"You are here because you are going to be a student at this academy, But also, tell me Black, how many forms can you transform into?" Ozpin asked as Black Smiled.

"Six, well five since I can only transform into an Oozaru on a full moon, but i can turn into super saiyan one to three, super saiyan god, and super saiyan god super saiyan." Black said with confidence.

'So the Grand Minister was right, he truly is powerful, he might just be the next world savior," Ozpin thought, "Okay thank you black, i have a team for you to join, it is team RWBY a-"

I don't need a team, I am okay on my own." Black said as Ozpin Nodded in agreement.

"Well than you Can be team black." Ozpin said as Black agreed with a smile and a nod. "Well here is your scroll, this one is for free so don't break it, or lose it or you will have to pay for a new one, you will see a map on it that will lead you to your room, here is your room key." Ozpin thought to himself 'I made sure his room is next to Team RWBY's room, since I intended for him to join that team, but hopefully he won't care.'

"Oh yeah, you don't have to hide your tail, it is normal for some people to have tails."

Black looked at him with shock, but unravelled his tail and walked off. As he left, Glynda walked back with his tea, but he paid no attention to her, and left not wanting his tea anymore, and used his tail to close the door.

"So, what do you think, Ozpin?" Glynda asked Ozpin as she walked over to him.

"To have a being like Black on our side just means anyone trying to disturb the peace will meet an unfortunate end, i can see it in his eyes that if anyone were to try, he would end their life without batting an eye." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee


	3. Chapter 3: Bullies, Fking Bullies

**Emerald forest, 11:56**

Black is out on a rock, in the middle of a lake, his top gi was off, leaving him in a shirt, his chest looked like it had been carved by the gods themselves. Black sat down to meditate, as he had the feeling he was forgetting something, and he suddenly remembered it.

'Shit i forgot about class, first day too, *sigh* at least i don't have to wear that ridiculous uniform' Black thought to himself as he flew across the lake to retrieve his gi, and after getting it on, used his instantaneous movement to arrive in class.

**Glynda's combat lesson 12:00 pm**

"Mr. Arc it's bee-" She was cut off by black appearing out of nowhere scaring everyone in the room, Black wrapped his tail around his waist and looked at Glynda, "decided to show up, I see, don't be late again!" Black just crossed his arms, and scoffed. "Why don't you introduce yourself before the bell rings?"

Black decided best not to stay and tell but to say as he walked bast everyone as they moved out of the way as the bell rang. "I am Son Black, but you can all call me Black!"

But before Black was out the door, something peaked his interest, Glynda started going on about some kind of tournament which caused him to grin as he looked back, but you could only see half his face, this caused Glynda to shiver, in fear of a team who would have to go against him, then she noticed Team RWBY and Team JNPR follow him. Black resided to go and read in the cafeteria, as Black walked past the food stand, he grabbed an apple and asked for some tea with a teaspoon of sugar, and a little bit of milk(author's note: who puts milk in tea?) then he found a table in the middle of the cafeteria, as he sat down he started reading a book called romeo and juliet(author's note: yeah black had a really soft spot for love, huh, maybe a certain faunus will peak his interest?) he took a sip of his tea only to see RWBY and JNPR.

"May I help you?" Black asked looking at the Eight of them as he folded the corner of his page and put the book down.

"Yeah we were wondering if it would be okay if we sat with you, your alone and it seems to be nice to sit next to you." Blake said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Huh? Oh wait, I remember you four." Black said pointing at team RWBY. "You were there when i first arrived in the emerald forest, um… Team RWBY right?" This shocked the four girls but they nodded. "Sure go ahead, you can sit with me." He said, as Blake sat on his right, and Yang sat on his left (well, looks like we might get four different ships. Fuck) and then Weiss, and Ruby, with team JNPR across from them.

The weirdly energetic girl, Nora, who seemed to almost not be real told about some kind of adventure, but ren ended up revealing it was a dream, with nora being upset that ren ruined the joke. What caught black's attention was some guy bullying a Bunny Faunus girl. And that Pyrrha girl, who seemed so full of herself sometimes.

"Jaune, you ok?" Pyrrha asked him, concerned about him.

"Huh? I'm fine, why do you ask?" Jaune replied, kind of nervous.

"It just that you seem, nervous…" ruby said worried for the Team leader of JNPR.

"Guys, seriously look, i'm fine." Jaune said with a nervous and _tired _laugh. But then Black sensed something coming his way(black, unlike the others has a sort of Seventh sense, think of Spider Man's spider sense) as a chair flew at him, Black moved out of the way, as the chair ended up hitting Blake. Black turned to see Cardin Winchester, a bully who picked on faunus'. This angered Black, as this guy literally just hurt Blake, and knocked her out. He then stands up out of his chair, and walks up to Cardin.

"Sir, please stop that." Black says to Cardin.

"Or what? What are you going to do? This guy thinks he's tough." Cardin laughs as he goes to punch Black.

"Sir this is your last warning. I don't take kindly to Bullies." Black says, trying to avoid a fight.

Cardin punches black. But instead of hurting black, this ended up _**breaking **_Cardin's entire arm. Black then throws him across the room, breaks Russell's arm, and beat the shit out of his teammates, and then breaks their weapons. Turns out they had CUT the bunny faunus' ears off, and then glued them to a chair and then threw it at black, hoping to hit him. Black them drags cardin and his team, to glynda then tells her to get whoever ran the school, to:

"Get these four under control." Black says to Glynda.

"What happened?" She asked horrified at what he did to them.

"Well, they bullied a Bunny Faunus, cut off her ears, glued them to a chair, then threw that chair at me, hitting Blake, and knocking her out cold, these guys are FUCKING psychopaths." He replied, the entire scenario just utterly shocking Glynda.

Many people were shocked and horrified of what black was. Black utters two sentences, as cardin and his Team were taken off.

"Don't fuck with me! Got it, you utter scum of a human being?" He said, as cardin nodded, whimpering like a little dog.

Black then walked somewhere else to read.

_**End of chapter… **_


	4. Chapter 4: Advances

**30 minutes after Son had left**

Lunch had finished and team RWBY convinced Black to come to the next lesson, which he was very unhappy about. He would much rather go and train to develop his 5th transformation. As he and his 'friends' were walking to class, they all walked past the infirmary to get there, black looked at Cardin, and gave a Wolf Glare(imagine a death stare, but it sends a message saying "no matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse) then looked away, but this just pissed off cardin even more. "How does a nobody trash faunus like him have so much power? How?" These were the thoughts racing through his head.

Black chuckled to himself, catching the attention of blake, who had black's inner gi tied around her head(it is clean, don't worry, the chair had cracked her skull a bit, causing her to bleed), and she thought it was a good time to confront him about something that was on her mind since she heard about him easily fighting CRDL as well as when he first arrived. She walked up to The unknown fallen god, and tugged on his outer gi, catching his attention as she motioned for him to follow her, as he did, Yang saw this, and got a very cheeky smirk on her face, and began walking with a very happy look on her face, confusing weiss and Ruby.

**Fountain, 2:45 pm**

Black stood a few steps in front of Blake, staring at her with a very serious face, as she did the same to him, neither breaking eye contact, until blake sighed and spoke up.

"You are not a normal faunus, are you?" Blake asked crossing her arms.

"That all depends on what you call 'normal'." Black replied.

"Did someone do something to you to give you those powers?"

"No, I got all this from training, and no, I am not a normal faunus." As he turned to leave, black said, "I am sure you will find out what I am sooner or later."

"WAIT!" Blake said grabbing his gi again, black turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder, and noticed two things, 1) her bow was wiggling and 2) she is blushing, as she looked side to side, then locked eyes with black, causing him to blush, she asked, "would you like to, um… go get a cup of coffee with me sometime?" Before Black could answer, "Could you maybe teach me how to do that energy blast thing?"

Blake didn't know why, but she felt a strong urge towards the saiyan god. Was it because he was strong enough to stop Ruby Branwen, and Yang Xiao Long with nothing but his fingers, or the fact that he stood up for her and Velvet? She couldn't say for certain since she hasn't known him for very long, but she would love to get to know him better, so she thought inviting him out to coffee could help.

"To answer your first question, i don't like coffee, but I could probably get some tea, and for your second question, sure, but you must do what i say without either questions or hesitation, got it?" Black told her, to which she nodded. "Meet me at the front of the school afterwards, and we'll go to the town for tea and coffee."

With that said Black didn't want to go to class, so he just put two fingers to his head, and used his instantaneous movement to go to the middle of the emerald forest, as he sensed grimm closing in on him, "If the man I am cloned from can achieve that form, so can I!" As the grimm charged at him, it couldn't seem to touch him, as he dodged it repeatedly, as some kind of blue aura, adn heat emanated from his body, but just as soon as it came, it vanished, leaving black tired, and surrounded by grimm. "Dammit, out of energy and stamina, and now i am surrounded by grimm." Black said, as A death-stalker came into the clearing. "I promised Blake I would take her out for Tea, and coffee, I won't Die here!"

**Team RWBY**

Blake had just barely made it to class on time, as she sat through the class, her mind wandered to Black, from their first encounter with him, to the point of her talk, it made no sense to her, the sky had cracked open, and he had emerged from the crack, yet here he was at school the next day, like nothing happened, he had inhuman strength and speed by even their standards, as well as the extra abilities he has, was she supposed to believe anyone can do that, but when all is said and done, Blake was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but again, blake's mind drifted back to black mentioning training, and this caused her to blush, she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, this however didn't go unnoticed by yang.

"Hey, Blake, did you have fun in paradise?" Yang quietly laughed at her, as she pushed her away, so she could concentrate on the rest of the lesson they were listening to.

"Yang, shush, I am trying to listen to the lesson." Blake said as she looked forward.

"Where is your boyfriend, why isn't he with you? Did he Leave?" Yang mocked the Black haired teen, causing her to get frustrated.

"Yeah, but he randomly vanished after putting two fingers to his head, probably not wanting to go to class." Yang nodded, but everyone stopped what they were doing when an explosion was heard coming from the emerald forest.

"That can't be good." Yang said as Blake nodded.

"it's probably Black and if he is in trouble, we should probably go and help him." Ruby suggested, and the rest of her team nodded and sneaked out.

"What does Black think he is doing, if he doesn't stop this, there isn't going to be much of the emerald forest left." Weiss said as they ran through the school, the ground would shake every now and then, thanks to the many explosions happening.

"Yeah, we might have to call it the emerald wastelands, heh." Yang joked, as everyone on her team rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, we better hurry!" Blake shouted as they ran as fast as they could to the emerald forest.

What they saw when they got there, was a big surprise.

Black was single handedly fighting a deathstalker. A giant deathstalker.

_**End of chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5: Relaxation?

"Hey, Guys, this thing is fun!" Black exclaimed, riding around on a Giant DEATHSTALKER, as if it was a horse or bull. It tried throwing him off, but Black's grip was unshakable.

"What are you doing Black?!" Cried Weiss. "You could get hurt!"

"Nah, I'm fine!" He said, seconds before getting thrown off towards a tree.

The entire team, except for Blake went quiet, and closed their eyes waiting for a crack, but it never came.

"Whoa!" Blake let out, causing the others to open their eyes. He was flying again.

"Well, I've had my fun, but I think it is time for this emperor scorpion to go!" He said, before detonating the entire deathstalker.

"What in the-" was all they could get out before being covered in black smoke.

Everyone began coughing, except black and blake, as they knew what the grimm can do as a final attack, releasing deadly smoke.

Black gets everyone out, using his instantaneous movement.

They arrive at the school, everyone covered in smoke, minus Black of course.

"Hey, Blake, still up for tea and coffee?" Black asked blake, with her replying with, "just wait for me to take a shower. Then I'll come with."

"Alright." He said, a massive grin on his face.

**Coffee shop, 3:20 PM**

"Well, we're here!" Blake said, cheerily.

"This seems nice." Black said, clearly slightly bored.

But as he and blake were given their drinks, the entire front of the coffee shop exploded.

"What the- Holy shit!" Were blake's only words as the Paladin rampaged through the streets, destroying anything in its way. Black led Blake underneath a bridge, then got the Mech's attention. The rest of team RWBY showed up.

Both team Rose and team RWBY were forced to fight one of the strongest mechs ever. While they were able to stop it, thanks to Ruby and Weiss' White Rose combination, they couldn't land a killing blow. With Yang and Black taking hit after hit, Yang adding it to her semblance, and Black getting pissed off.

Working together, with Weiss launching Yang using a glyph, and Blake hammer throwing Black, they smashed the Paladin into shards. It was revealed the criminal Roman Torchwick was piloting the Military device, with his partner, Neo. Yang attacked them in blind rage, seemingly shattering them, before Black realized what was happening.

"It's an… Illusion." Black said, anger starting to build up. "They got away."

"Dammit!" Yang yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Yang!" cried Blake, but it was too late. She swung a punch at Black. He just avoided it, making her swing at the air. They managed to calm her down, and they made their way back to the school.

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

As the teams made it back to Ozpin's room, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic for when team STRQ did the same. But he also noticed that even Black was injured, which must mean whatever they fought was a huge threat.

"Did something bad happen?" Ozpin questioned them.

"Yeah, we were attacked by a mech called the paladin." Black replied, shocking Ozpin.

"But the paladin is a mech made to destroy Deathstalkers, why would it attack you?" To which Ruby replied, "probably because Roman Torchwick was piloting it."

"But the Paladin isn't a mech, it's a robot. How could he have been piloting it?" This puzzled everyone there.

"Maybe that Ice cream lady has something to do with this." Yang suggested.

"But how could she make a realistic illusion, to which it made him able to pilot The Paladin?" Ozpin said.

"I don't know, maybe she has more powers than we think?" Yang said, perplexed.

"Whatever the case, Roman is getting smarter, he has been scheming even more than before, perhaps because of the arrival of Black." Ruby said, frustrated. "This guy always seems like bad news when he walks in the room."

"Ruby, did you forget this is the guy that can ride GIANT deathstalkers like they're bucking bulls at a rodeo?" Yang said, confused as to why her sister hated Black.

"No, that is what frustrates me, he just doesn't care, nothing fazes him, he feels like he doesn't belong here." Black decided to leave, tired of hearing ruby reprimand him.

"Well, that is because he doesn't." Ozpin said, shocking every member of team RWBY. "He comes from a different universe, one where what he does everyday before this, is normal."

"Wait, so everyone in his universe can fly and shoot explosions out of their hands?" Blake asked, now interested.

"Not everyone, but yes." He answered.

"Here is why he doesn't belong," Ozpin began retelling his story of meeting Zen-oh.

***it happened on the day before you met him. I was talking with Glynda about how much potential you all had. When we were approached by people with blue skin.**

"**Who… are you?" I asked, startled that they appeared without me noticing. "They seemed like they were extraterrestrials, but they said they were angels.**

"**What angels have blue skin!?" Glynda asked foolishly. "These ones." The female answered, angrily. "And these ones won't be as kind to you as the ones you think of, now come with us, Ozpin. You have a meeting with the Omni King."**

**We were brought to another planet, furthermore giving me more evidence they were aliens. But we were brought into a room, that seemed impossible, it was inside a building, yet the walls extended farther than I could see. **

**I was brought over to two people, a short one with a football shaped head, and another, with palm tree shaped hair. The one with palm tree hair said his name was goku, and he seemed kind and cheerful. The football headed one seemed apathetic, he didn't seem to emote, almost as if he didn't have a soul.**

"**Why am I here?" I asked. "The Omni King wants you to change a mistake the gods have made." The one known as the Daishinkan said. "The mistake known as Zamasu."**

"**What do you want me to do?" "We want you to change him, make him caring, we will help, of course, but other than that, you will be on your own."**

"**What does this Zamasu look like?" "He looks just like me, but he wears black, he goes by the name of Goku Black." The real Goku answered.**

"**Why is this man wanted, did he do something wrong?" I asked as my final question, to which goku answered, with anger in his voice. "This bastard killed the supreme kai of his universe, then stole the time rings to hop around and screw with the timelines, trying to find one where the god of destruction didn't exist. He was going to try to fulfill his plan, to eradicate all mortals, and recreate the world in his own image. We managed to stop him, but at the cost of an entire timeline being erased."**

"**Son Goku, please calm down. He has been erased, and will have his memories erased as well. He won't be anywhere near what he was before." The grand minister reassured. "We will wipe his memories, and he will make his own destiny, as long as he chooses to change, rather than focus on the past."**

"**Alright then, I am ready." I said, wondering in secret if this was going to be to much for me. I was then brought back to Beacon, right in front of Glynda, who seemed to be frozen in time. Time then resumed, and she looked confused.**

"**What happened? Where did they go? And why do you look so stressed?" She asked all these questions, before i answered with:**

"**We must be prepared."**

"**Prepared for what?"**

"**The arrival of Goku Black."**

"**Why, is he a threat?"**

"**No, but he can be if he regains his memories. If we can keep his memories away from him, we can change him to be a hero to this world, the Grand Priest told me this at least."**

"**Why are you listening to someone who said they would kill us if we stepped out of line?"**

"**Not her, a different man, one stronger than all of them."**

"**This is still ridiculous."**

"**I know, Glynda, but this man is wanted for many things, including Messing around with the flow of time."***

After hearing the story from Ozpin himself, team RWBY couldn't believe their ears. Black the man who helped destroy the Paladin, rode a deathstalker like it was nothing, and even fought bullies in anger of them harming blake, was a criminal?

"It just seems impossible, he seems so nice." Blake said, downtrodden, as Ruby helped comfort her.

"He is nice." Yang said. "Ozpin and the Grand Priest said he had his memories wiped, making him a different man, and if we can keep him away from them, he might stay the way he is now."

"I know, but…" she trailed off. 'Black is the one training me, if he sees his style used by me, he might snap back into being Zamasu. I am a danger to him.'

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: Wrath!

*Two week timeskip*

After two weeks of rest, Black finally had enough of missing out, and went to go find Blake. But then he noticed Weiss looking pretty scared around Ruby Branwen. Turns out, Ruby almost killed Weiss, out in the emerald forest. She didn't go into further detail afterwards.

As Black and the others made their way out to look for Blake, Black was approached by Cardin and his Cronies. Black just sighed and asked why he was there.

"Isn't it obvious, I am here for revenge." Cardin laughed.

"Don't you remember how this went last time?" He asked, confused as to why he was so confident. He was then grabbed by two people.

"Yes, i do. It won't go that way this time." Cardin said, almost like he had gone insane.

"Cardin! Stop this!" Yelled an angry Yang, before getting knocked out by Russell.

"Cardin, if you even try to do this, I will make your life a living hell." Black threatened.

"Would you risk your friends life?" He laughed back at him, as his last teammate brought in an injured blake, with her ears beyond messed up.

"BLAKE!" He cried, horrified at seeing her condition.

"If you don't do anything, we'll spare her, if you even move, you can say goodbye to your little friend." Cardin said.

Black didn't hear him, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart, as he scanned all of them, seeing _every _vital part of their bodies. Black made the two guards let him go, and then blew their heads off, which scared Cardin, but not enough to make him run.

"Well, you can say goodbye t-" were the last words that came out of his mouth before his head exploded, a victim of Black's Wrath. Next went Russell, as his heart was punched out of his chest. He then helped up Blake, and got her and Yang to The med bay.

He waited there, as something happened to him, his eyes and hair turning Silver, mimicking ruby's eyes. He seemed almost quiet, the only sound coming from him, was him breathing. The Grand Priest showed up, noticing Zamasu returning, and Helped calm Black down.

September 11th, age 795,

When Blake woke up, she was greeted by a sleeping Black. She then passed out due to being tired, and injured. The beginning of a Bond. a bond between two Races.

Two days later, Blake was allowed out of the infirmary. She noticed Black was a bit tired. then she noticed the New guy. a tall saiyan with a scar on his Chest and cheek. his eyes and hair were black, and he had a massive tan. and she noticed Ruby talking with Weiss more.

Could they possibly be...

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Saiyan?

All Broly knew was pain and anger, misery and rage. Though he may not show it in his base form, it shows in his ikari form. It shows whenever he transforms into a super saiyan. And whoever may bring him to that, may god have mercy on their soul.

"Broly, it is time to head for earth." Paragus said. "It is the planet that has the energy of a saiyan, it must be prince vegeta."

"..." broly almost never spoke, as he had too much pain to even smile.

**September ****9th**

Black was helping Yang out of the infirmary. He could tell something was up. He could feel a monstrous energy on a distant planet. Planet Vampa to be specific. He thought he, his master, and vegeta were the only saiyans left. He helped Yang to team RWBY's dorm. He then could feel it, the signature was getting closer, arriving at impossible speeds. He then warned everyone to stay inside. Ruby, of course didn't listen, as she wanted to know what was happening.

"What is it that this guy wants to hide?" Ruby thought to herself, as she imagined a huge weapon of mass destruction. She couldn't hide her worry or her excitement. They both peaked at high levels. She had to find out what he was hiding.

"Who could this guy be?" Black asked himself as he travelled through the emerald forest, mostly destroyed by his joyride on a deathstalker. He arrived where the ship was touching down, in the middle of the town.

"Dammit, this is the worst place for it to be! Too many innocents!" Black yelled, frustrated.

"Soldiers, spread out and find prince vegeta! Kill anyone who stands in your way!" Commanded paragus.

"You're not going to find him! He's been dead for years!" Black shouted, getting the attention of paragus.

"Ah, so you were the energy I sensed, well then, Kakarot, what would a low class warrior like you be doing on earth?" Paragus questioned.

"This place hasn't been called earth in years, this is all that remains, and I am making sure that it is rebuilt, better than before! I won't let this planet be destroyed." He yelled, angry at what paragus was suggesting.

"Alright then, i'll have broly handle you." Paragus said, amused. "Broly, take care of this 'warrior'!"

"Raghhh!" Broly yelled out, ready to attack.

***crack!*** the sound of bricks shattering and trees collapsing under the pressure could be heard miles away. Broly matched Black blow for blow, managing to keep up with him, until black went super saiyan god super saiyan, throwing broly over his shoulder. He managed to keep this up for a while, hitting broly with a barrage of ki blasts, and a flurry of punched, until Broly responded by going into his Super Saiyan form, and turning the battle around, by punching Black so hard, it caused him to drop his Rosé form. Black was backed into a corner, he couldn't keep this up, before he remembered what goku had said to him before he left for this world,

'Remember, no matter how bleak it may be, you will always find a way to win the fight. Just Remember this, Black. You are my living legacy. No matter what, you will come out on top!'

A horrifying war cry came out. When the dust settled what they saw could stop even the most cruel criminal's blood. Black had awakened the First step of Migatte No Gokui.

"No matter what, You will fall!"

and with that, he turned this fight into a beat down. Broly couldn't match his speed and strength, and was knocked around, trying to find an opening, but each time he tried to land a hit, black had already dodged out of the way, before an invisible punch knocked broly out. Black then heavily beat down paragus for what he did to the town. The town was barely even recognizable. The buildings were ruined, shops were torn apart, bodies laid in the streets. Black ended paragus' life, as he had caused all of this. But… black couldn't do the same to broly, it wasn't his fault that he was like this, he had just been raised wrong. And Black knew that.

He decided that he was going to help this saiyan, maybe teach him to be a human, make him a hero, like his mentor did to vegeta. (In this timeline, goku was actually very fucking smart) He knew the best person to help him was Blake. So, he got Broly back to the infirmary, and had the people that worked there help patch him up.

Ruby however, got very good pictures of the battle, showing just how much of a monster Black was, and that he could very well be a threat even if he had a kind heart.

"These should help with what I am trying to get done!"

***Three hours later***

"Ozpin, you might want to look at this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ozpin questioned, knowing fully well it was pictures of black's fight with broly.

"These are pictures of what went down in the town," ruby said, knowing she had something bad on black.

"Ruby, if you don't think i know this, you are an idiot. Black was the first person who talked to me about this, he knows full well about what happened in the town, and that he is going to help rebuild it." Ozpin said, insulting ruby. "He is trying his best to keep the town safe, even going out and finding the soldiers that paragus sent out."

Ruby knew she was beaten, so she decided to just forget about it, it was all she could do. She decided to focus on getting better herself. Before she knew it, she saw Broly hanging out with Yang. She realized, Broly was very much like Yang, in many more ways than one. They were both brawlers, they get very strong when angry, and other than yang's infamous bad puns, they were both very quiet. Could they be… Dating?!

It could very much be. They seem to like each other, and they both seem to be friends already. Perhaps, even she could be nice. Perhaps she could...

**September 10th**

Ruby Walked up to Weiss, And began Chatting with her. At first Weiss was hesitant. Could this just be a ruse? is Ruby serious?

"Weiss, I am Trying to be a nice person, I need help." Ruby Begged Weiss

"W-well... Alright." Weiss said, happy that she could help Ruby after all.

'seems like Ruby is beginning to change as well.' black thought to himself. 'good.'

**Several months later...**

"Is this the seven star dragon? No, the four star." Black said, picking up a orange orb with red stars inside.

"Four star? What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"What are you two saying?" Weiss asked, puzzled.

"Nothing!" Black said.

"Seriously." Blake agreed, making black smile.

"Alright, listen here, people. We are here because we are looking for seven orbs." Black said, puzzling everybody.

"Seven, orbs?" Ruby asked, puzzled as to what black was talking about.

"Yeah. Seven orbs with Red stars in them." Black said.

"Why, what is so special about them?" Weiss asked.

"They can grant any wish you want, as long as it is in the dragon's power." Black said.

"Really?" Ruby said, now excited about finding these.

"Amazing." Weiss said, Shocked that such artefacts can exist.

"Why hasn't anyone kept them to theirselves though?" Yang asked.

"Because, once the wish is made, the Orbs fly to random places in the world, and are normal stones for a year."

"What are these orbs called?" Yang asked.

"The Dragon Balls." Black answered.

***End of Chapter***


	9. Character Changes 1

Ruby Rosewen: difficult to explain, this is a fusion of two different timelines glitching together(forming rosewen) this is a combo of Ruby Rose and Ruby Branwen. Kind of fits with the whole story thing.

Blake Belladonna: kinder and more emotional, though her looks are different, unlike canon blake, this blake is actually dark mixed color, giving her a sort of dark peanut butter color.

Goku Black: most memories erased, new memories given to him, doesn't use ki blades as much anymore.

Yang Xiao Long: Smarter than Canon Yang, Doesn't get angry as easily.

Weiss Schnee: current and permanent Heiress to the dust company(Whitley doesn't exist in this world, since i felt his character was unnecessary)

Pyrrha: Think Carolina from Red Vs Blue, But a bit kinder.

Nora: this is a huge spoiler, Nora is actually not her name, as nora isn't there at all, it is a robot being controlled by Valkyrie.

Ren: same as canon ren.

Jaune: soon-to-be total badass, think of cell saga gohan or buu saga mystic gohan badass.

Cinder: More Human than Canon Cinder, Has a heart, cares for people(yes she cares for emerald and the others)

Neopolitan: she is actually also a faunus in this story, but a chameleon faunus, which i thought would Help explain her illusion power.

Roman: Same lovable villain as in canon.

Taiyang: Horrible Father, but Yang Doesn't notice it. But he is a kind man when you get to know him.

Qrow: same as in canon.

Cardin Winchester: Went insane at 5 years old due to family issues.

Goku(20 Year Timeskip): He arrives in a later scene, be prepared to read some fighting again.

Sorry, if it has been a while since i have uploaded, major family things going on(Funeral, Wedding, and many other things), and i might be on another hiatus, due to Senior High School, and working my job. oh, yeah, almost forgot. None of this story(from Chapter one to 4) is mine. only the chapters afterward are mine. chapters one to four come From Okara Ssj.

That is all for Now. PEACE!


	10. Bonus Chapter: Broken Heart

**Out in the forest, 12:00 PM/AM**

Ruby and Weiss were assigned a search and destroy mission.

When they were alone, Weiss decided to talk to Her. "Hey, Ruby. Can I talk to you about something?" Weiss asked, nervous and embarrassed.

"What do you want?" Ruby replied harshly.

Weiss flinched before asking, "I... I love you." Even before she finished the sentence, she realized she screwed up.

Ruby's eyes narrowed to the point where Weiss could only see slits. Weiss' heart began beating, as she was panicking. 'This isn't good.' Weiss was thinking to herself.

Then, Ruby looked at her. Weiss' heart stopped for a few seconds as she saw ruby's face.

"I HATE YOU! Why would you love me? You act like you are better than everyone else, and I am sick of it, and now you try to act like you love me?" Ruby said to Weiss, as she got her scythe out. "Do you want to know just how much I Hate you?"

Weiss was beginning to tear up. Was she going to die because of her feelings? Why did Ruby hate her, she did nothing to make her angry, she tried to be friends with her. Ruby then slashed at Weiss, nearly taking her arm off.

She slashed at her again, cutting into Weiss' leg. Weiss cried out in pain. There was no sanity in Ruby's eyes. She was out for blood. She wanted Weiss dead. This horrified her.

Weiss then barely manages to freeze Ruby, but not before she took her leg off. Weiss collapses from shock. She was bleeding out. The only one to find Weiss was Blake, She found her in a pool of blood. Ruby wasn't there.

Weiss had more injuries. A gash on her forehead, an artery cut open, one of her arms was broken, and she Had a small hole in the right side of her chest. And it was in that moment, when all love for Ruby from Weiss died.

She wanted nothing to do with her, she was horrified at what ruby would do to someone who tried to be friends with her. She would go nowhere near her. Ruby hated her. And Weiss hated Ruby.

_Ruby was dead to Her... _


	11. Chapter 10

**April 7, age 796 12:55 AM**

Black has noticed Weiss being different around Ruby. Almost like she is disappointed. "She seems, almost angry at Ruby, I wonder why?" He thought out loud by accident. "Why am I angry? Ruby is a 16 year old, wanting to date me. There are many other people who she can find. Hell, she can date Jaune for all I care! She is DEAD TO ME!"

"Well, some people are attracted to others of the same gender, this is completely normal. There is nothing wrong with her wanting to date you." Black replied. "I know that, and I felt the same way for a while, but why does she, a person that tried to kill me, when I showed my feelings toward her, think that I would still love her?" Weiss sounded hurt, that she had shown her feelings towards Ruby, and she only tried to kill her.

"That's why she tried to kill you? Because you loved her?" Black asked surprised. "Maybe she needs to get some anger management? I know she loves you, that much can be seen. But, I don't think I can help you."

"Then can you at least tell her that I don't care for her anymore?" Weiss asked him.

"..."

"..."

".. Alright."

**5:30 PM**

Ruby didn't take the news well. the one person she loved, and that had loved her back, gave up on her. And Ruby couldn't remember why. Why did Weiss hate her? Weiss refused to tell her. Ruby had to find someone else. But everyone hated her. She knew that. They all hated her, ever since the first day, when she proved how much of a monster she could be.

10:30 PM

All around, Remnant was shaking, as another portal opened up in the sky. A figure that looked a lot like black descended from it. A major difference was that his hair was silver, as was his eyes. He seemed thinner than Black. He seemed calm, almost as if he had no emotions. He could sense everyone around the planet, from the smallest energy, to the biggest. He decided he would find Black. Maybe he could explain what happened to the world.

"Another crack in the sky. What could it be?"

'Could it be… no it couldn't. He shouldn't know I am here.'

**Son Goku… is here**

Vale 10:35 PM

"He is coming!" Black said excitedly, almost dragging Blake across the town square. Her shoes were screeching as she was pulled.

"Who?" Blake asked him as they were heading across Vale.

"My teacher. He is visiting!" Black sounded almost like he wanted to fly at mach speed to him.

"Slow down, you're going to rip my arm off!" Blake warned.

"Oops, sorry." Black apologized. He was just excited. Goku was finally arriving.

Goku and Black arrived at the square. Both were staring at each other. One with confusion, the other with excitement. Blake was the most confused, as the person her boyfriend took her to looked just like him.

"It is you!" Black exclaimed, happy. "You did come here!"

"Who is the person you are holding hands with?" His teacher asked him.

"Um… she's my? Friend? Girlfriend?" Black seemed perplexed on what Blake truly was to him.

"Oh. I see, you managed to truly get together with someone." Goku seemed happy. "Just make sure she won't hit you if you make her mad."

"You were right, Black, you look just like him." Blake said to Black. "But why is he here?"

"I heard he managed to beat Broly, and I wanted to see it for myself." Goku said.

"Oh." Black said, as he realized his master wanted to fight him, as a test.

"Blake, go find the others." Black said to her.

"Why? Is something bad going to happen?" She wanted to stay, in case this Goku guy was evil.

"Just go!" Black ordered, which scared her into listening.

"Ready Black?" Goku asked him. "Lets see if you can land a blow this time!"

"Right."


	12. Chapter 11: Teacher vs Student?

Black was excited, but also nervous, if his master was being serious, then this was going to be painful, but he also noticed a sort of sad feeling around his master, completely replacing his usual cheery nature. It almost feels like all of Goku's energy had drained, leaving him a broken shell of his former self.

While he was caught up in thought, goku landed a blow to his stomach. Black coughed up a wad of blood. "You seem to be distracted, black. If you can't pay attention, you won't be able to hit me." Black looked ashamed, "sorry, just caught up in thought."

Goku seemed worried for his student. If he continued to get caught up in thought, things might not go well for him, or the universe. Goku decided right then and there. "Right, then. That will be enough training for now." Black looked surprised. "But we have barely started." Blake returned with the others, as the ground finally stopped shaking. Team RWBY had arrived.

"Black, what's going on now?" Ruby asked, genuinely confused, as she was seeing double, two blacks. Only one had silver hair. "Just a sparring match. Right?" Black asked Goku. "Right, just some sparring."

The team was relieved, as Black wasn't hurt. He seemed a bit tired, though. And the other man seemed to influence even the weather, as it had begun to rain. "Alright, everyone inside!" Goku yelled, as they ran back towards Beacon.

Ozpin was very surprised to see the actual goku arrive, with Team RWBY, and Black.

"Ahh. Goku, this is a surprise. I was not expecting to see you here." Goku smiled back to Ozpin, "It is my pleasure, I was just here, testing my student."

Emerald forest, 7:45 pm

How could he have found me? I made sure to hide my presence. He couldn't have sensed me, could he?

It was Zamasu's voice, as it echoed in this cavern he had taken residence in, but if Goku had really sensed his presence, then he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to run, Black had stolen his immortality.

Beacon Academy 8:59 pm

Team RWBY and team JNPR had gotten to know Goku, telling him some funny, and interesting stories, before Nora coughed up blood, doubling over in pain. Before Ren could get over to her, she faded out of existence, almost as if she wasn't there in the first place.

Ren looked horrified, the girl he loved, was just gone. No trace left, not even her hammer. Black put his hand on ren's shoulder, trying to help him calm down, and cheer him up. But Internally, Black was confused. 'She just vanished, like an illusion, or hologram, yet she was definitely real, she was able to hit grimm, just like us. Why did she just vanish, did someone take her? Did she die? Is that how people die in this world?'

"I never got to tell her, how much I loved her." Ren and the others were silent. Nora, the third heaviest hitter, just gone. As if it was supposed to happen.


End file.
